


watch me on your video phone

by nebulafischbach



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Coming In Pants, FaceTime Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Play, Phone Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 14:19:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17225636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nebulafischbach/pseuds/nebulafischbach
Summary: ethan and mark have a steamy facetime chat while also discussing a bit of some double date plans.





	watch me on your video phone

**Author's Note:**

> woo another month of writer's block and i come up with this. lmao.
> 
> (please don't tag/show ethan OR mark in this thank you)

Ethan's phone starts to ring at a quarter past 3pm, and he can't help the confused smile that crosses his face as he picks it up.

The video picks up to show Mark in his recording room, with a smug grin painted on his face. Ethan could tell that he was sitting because of the small black chair behind him.

"Hey, babe," Mark answered, biting his bottom lip.

"Hey, honey," Ethan smiled, his fingers resting on his chin. "What's up? I haven't called you all day. I was busy recording videos."

"Eh, nothing much. Just the usual 'recording videos' shtick I'm always doing." He ran a hand over his hair as he pulled his phone closer to his face. "Has it been busy for you?"

"No, not really. Mika and I went out for dinner last night, though. We got some Olive Garden."

"Nice," Mark nodded, his head leaning back onto his chair. "Mmm, I miss doing calls like this with you."

"What type of call?" Ethan asked, raising an eyebrow curiously. "And what's that weird vibrating noise?"

"Here, I'll show you," Mark murmured as his camera steadily shifted down.

  
Ethan's eyes widened at what he finally saw.

  
Mark's shirt was pulled up to his chest, and there were vibrating eggs taped to both of his nipples. His jeans were unbuttoned and unzipped, and his gray boxers were slightly peeking out of them. "Nice sight, huh?"

"Dude, holy _shit_ ," Ethan murmured, his eyes returning back to their normal state. "I always knew you had a thing for these things, but I didn't know they could work on your nips," he giggled, blushing slightly at what he said.

"Yeah, I just found that out a little while ago. I read an article about how they could stimulate your nipples and I just had to try it out. I'm fucking addicted, to say the least."

"Well, if you're trying to arouse me, then you've succeeded," Ethan giggled again, moving his camera down so that his chest was exposed to the other man.

"Are you gonna touch those sweet nips?" Mark purred, his eyes half-lidded with arousal.

Ethan smirked, his fingers languidly toying at one of his nipples. "You know it, babe."

  
Mark breathed a soft moan at the arousing sight of him as his free hand slid down his abs and onto his v-line. "God, I fucking love it when I watch you like this. Just me turning you on and you arousing me even more. Man, I wish I could just eat you up and have my way with you. You're so fucking adorable."

Ethan whimpered needily at the sound of Mark's soft, deep voice as his hand steadily wandered into his sweatpants. "Fuck, hold on --" He whispered, setting his phone on the table below him with his free hand and frantically starting to stroke himself with the other.

Mark upped the vibration of the eggs to a high setting, a breathy moan escaping from his lips. His hand slid down to the hard fabric of his boxers, caressing the warm lump there with his fingertips. " _Fuck_ , this feels so good…I just wish that you were stroking my hard cock, teasing me with your fingers and making me come…"

"Fuck, Mark, I wish I could do that right now," Ethan rasped, his hand desperately pumping at the warmth between his thighs. A slew of needy moans left his lips as he tilted his head back, his body starting to quiver intensely. He was already getting close just because of Mark's words.

"And my cum would look so fucking good on your face, your mouth, your everything. God, just imagining you swallowing my thick load -- I'm so fucking close, fuck…" Mark's head tilted back as his eyes shut tightly, his hand jiggling his clothed cock back and forth. Drops of precum formed from his slit, and he swiped his thumb over the warm slickness.

"Fuck, I'm gonna _come_ \--" Ethan whimpered, his hand suddenly stopping in its tracks. A final moan left his lips as he came, his cock spurting a milky load onto the fabric of his sweatpants. His body jerked and shuddered with every aftershock of his orgasm, and his eyes fluttered open with arousal.

That was enough to make Mark come too, a loud moan escaping his lips and his body thrashing with every pulsing vibration on his nipples. His boxers were coated in a layer of his cum and his legs were trembling as he shut the eggs off, a sleepy grin covering his face.

As soon as he came down from his high, Ethan picked his phone back up from the table, a satisfied smile on his face. "We really need to do this more often."

"I agree," Mark smiled dopily, tugging his shirt back down. "Also, we should go on a double date with Mika and Amy sometime."

"I would love that."

"Well, I'm gonna go," Mark said, sitting up from his chair. "We should get onto that date soon."

"Alright, see you later," Ethan smiled one last time as he pressed the button to end the call. He went into his contacts to find Mika, tapping on her icon to text her.

"You up for a double date?"


End file.
